En las estrellas
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Una noche estrellada Akane está triste, ¿qué hará Ranma para alegrarla?


La primavera empezaba a mostrar su belleza en Nerima. Los cerezos comenzaban a florecer y las hojas y flores rosas adornaban gran parte de las calles de los vecindarios. Las noches eran de lo más agradables y la brisa que el viento ofrecía era deliciosa. Aunque era un panorama perfecto para gozar de un sueño profundo, cierta joven de pelo azulado no conseguía pegar ojo, su estado de ánimo no le permitía descansar. Estaba decaída y lo único que le apetecía era tomar algo de aire fresco.

Salió de su habitación y fue a parar al porche de su casa, justo enfrente del estanque koi que había en su patio. Decidió bajar una manta por si acaso, pero rápidamente la dejó de lado ya que la temperatura era perfecta. Ni frío ni calor, la adecuada para disfrutar de una noche estupenda. Se sentó y resopló con desánimo, aunque pronto se vio impactada por la luz que llegaba desde el cielo, no sólo por la inmensa luna llena sino también por el gran despliegue de estrellas que adornaban la atmósfera. Irónico, pensó ella.

Pocos minutos después saltando por el muro apareció Ranma, lleno de magulladuras y algo cansado se extrañó al ver a Akane a esas altas horas despierta y sola.

\- Hey Akane ¿no puedes dormir? - ella negó con la cabeza sin desviar su mirada del firmamento.

Él sin decir nada se acercó y se sentó a su lado, por su mirada dedujo que no era momento de hacer bromas. Ese día ella había suspirado más de lo normal, ni tan sólo se había molestado cuando la bicicleta de Shampoo se había estampado en su comedor trayendo tras de sí los típicos y conocidos problemas. No era idiota, llevaba tres años viviendo con su prometida y conocía esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Ahora sólo faltaba conocer el motivo de su melancolía.

Se colocó cerca de ella pero como siempre guardando una mínima distancia. Posicionó sus rodillas a la altura de su cabeza y apoyó allí su mentón mientras se abrazaba las piernas con los brazos.

\- ¿De dónde vienes tan tarde? – dijo ella todavía sin mirarlo.

\- Los hermanos Kuno me secuestraron. He podido escapar tras unas cuantas horas de tortura - dijo con un poco de humor. Ella simplemente sonrió desganada.

Estuvieron en silencio mirando las estrellas unos minutos, ella no tenía ganas de hablar, él no sabía qué decir. Ranma movía los dedos de los pies nervioso acariciando el suelo intentando pensar en alguna frase que le ayudara a conocer los pensamientos de su compañera, pero como siempre, nada aparecía en su cabeza. Al ver que ella tampoco empezaba ninguna conversación, creyó que igual en ese instante ella simplemente quería estar sola.

\- Si molesto dímelo y me iré a dormir - podría haber sonado borde, pero el tono de su voz, dicho casi en un susurro, mostró más preocupación que enfado.

\- La verdad es que agradezco que estés aquí. Me irá bien un poco de compañía.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre la pareja que disfrutaba de esa tranquila noche donde los ruidos se habían desvanecido de la ciudad para dar paso al dulce sonido que los grillos de su patio emitían. Respirar ese aire fresco a sabiendas de que nadie les molestaría en ese momento era algo que pocas veces podían hacer. Él pensó que quizás el simple hecho de estar allí ya era suficiente para ella, y por eso la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo para comprobar qué hacía. Finalmente su mirada cambió.

-Hoy las estrellas brillan mucho – comentó suavemente Akane, él levantó las cejas y miró el cielo prestándole real atención por primera vez.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Cuando entrenaba con el viejo por las montañas y no podía dormir, miraba las estrellas y las juntaba para crear formas, siempre me acababa durmiendo así.

\- Jaja, eso es lo que hace la gente con las nubes Ranma, per con las estrellas… no sé - por fin él había visto una risa sincera, y había sido provocada por él mismo. Su satisfacción era tal que se atrevió a seguir.

\- ¿Quieres probar? Ven.

Él se levantó y cogió la manta que Akane tenía al lado. La tendió en el suelo y la alisó, se sentó encima de ella y con la mano invitó a su prometida a hacer lo mismo. Una vez allí, ambos se estiraron bocarriba para tener mejores vistas de las estrellas. Ranma se mantuvo pensativo unos minutos intentando ver alguna imagen, algún animalito o algún objeto en el firmamento, pero parecía que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Resopló frustrado y empezó a jugar con sus manos tapándose primero un ojo y luego el otro para ver si por fin conseguía dibujar algo decente. Akane volteó a verlo y rio al ver la imagen de su prometido entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Hoy estás muy amable, qué raro.

\- Y tú muy poco violenta, es extraño - respondió molesto. Encima que intentaba animarla…

\- ¡Mira! ¡Un conejito! - gritó ella contenta alzando su mano.

\- ¿Dónde? dijo él sorprendido.

\- Ves esa estrella más brillante, hacia la derecha, si la juntas con la de abajo y esas tres más puedes ver las orejitas, y si bajas un poco más encontrarás la colita.

\- Jaja, bueno podría ser un conejo o una piraña, pero la daremos por buena.

\- Como mínimo yo he visto algo…

\- Dame unos segundos seguro que encuentr… ¡Ya está! Allí, un bol de ramen. ¿ves los palillos? A tu derecha.

\- Sí… un poco difuminado pero sí – volvió a sonreír.

Estuvieron así un rato más, señalando varias constelaciones, estrellas, creyendo ver algún ovni… Parecía que no se cansaban del juego y que Akane poco a poco iba dejando a un lado su tristeza.

\- ¡Ranma! Allí estás tú, mira la trenza jaja. Ese conjunto se parece a ti - dijo levantando nuevamente el dedo índice dibujando la "cara" del pelinegro rodeando la estrellas.

\- Qué curioso, justo estaba pensando yo que esas se parecen a ti - dijo señalando las mismas estrellas. De repente ella se sonrojó y giró su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto al chico.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó extrañado.

\- Nada… es sólo que… mi madre me dijo una vez que en las estrellas uno siempre encuentra aquello que quiere o desea…

\- Ahm - dijo él sin entender qué quería decirle con eso, hasta que de repente se iluminó y sonrojó - ah, uh, bueno, esto… significa eso que…

\- ¡Que te apetece un bol de ramen! - gritó ella risueña y él aliviado se rio con ella.

\- Akane, hoy… ¿Estás así por ella? – la chica volvió a asentir y suspiró.

\- Esta mañana encontré la carta que me dejó antes de morir… la volví a leer y bueno… me quedé algo triste. Sé que es una tontería pero decidí responderle la carta ahora que ya soy mayor, que sé qué decirle… pero no puedo dársela y me siento un poco idiota por todo esto… ríete si quieres, me lo merezco.

\- No digas tonterías, me parece una gran idea - ella se incorporó y una vez sentada lo miró sorprendida, él también se sentó - Aunque no puedas darle la carta el simple hecho de haberla escrito seguro que la alegra esté donde esté, eso significa que a pesar del tiempo sigues pensando en ella. Estoy seguro de que está muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Ranma… - susurró enternecida.

\- Psé, no siempre soy el cretino que tú crees, puedo ser muy comprensivo a veces. Soy un gran partido - dijo intentando sonar despreocupado y restando importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

\- Cuando quieres eres un buen prometido - dijo ella mientras colocaba su mano encima la suya - gracias por esta noche Ranma.

-De… de nada. Tú siempre me ayudaste con todo lo de mi madre, a ocultarle que era Ranko, cuando apareció Ryu, cuando me resfrié… - dijo él notando sus mejillas arder mientras le acariciaba con suavidad la mano.

\- Siempre nos ayudamos ¿verdad?

\- Siempre, Akane.

FIN

…..

¡Buenas a todos! Lamento haber estado desaparecida, pero mi querido Mac murió dejándome sin vías para seguir con mis fics L ahora que lo he recuperado, quise escribir uno cortito después de volver a leerme algunos de los cómics de Ranma, donde uno se da cuenta de la amistad que realmente hay entre Akane y Ranma, siempre ayudándose a pesar de las peleas. He pensado en hacer un segundo capítulo con la carta de la madre de Akane y la respuesta, pero no sé si es necesario o así ya está bien, eso dependerá de si os gusta :)

Aclaraciones varias: Acuérdate de Mi y Un día todo Cambió siguen en proceso, lo que tenía hecho se eliminó al morir el portátil, pero en 2 semanas espero poder regresar con ellos. Sobre Hasta que Pasó, quiero hacer una segunda parte desde el punto de vista de Ranma. Sólo os pido paciencia y que sigáis leyendo mis historias porfi, me alegráis mucho siempre que veo que el número de lecturas ha subido.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Ranma son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago esto como hobby y sin ánimo de lucro

:)


End file.
